darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Stand Against The Wolves
The First Stand Against The Wolves was made by Tian's Grandfather ( or Gran-Pere as they call him) Jamie Jaffords when he was 19 years old , along with his friends Pokey Slidell , Eamon Doolin , and Doolins wife Molly. Jamie tells the story of his battle with the Wolves to Eddie Dean, when Roland and his Ka-Tet where looking to make another ( more effective) stand against the Wolves. Pre-Battle (Spoilers) Jamie Jaffords and his friends had grown tired of the Wolves terrorizing Calla Bryn Sturgis so the four of them decide to have their own small (later failed) stand against the Wolves. The three men usings their Bahs (cross-bows) and the woman, Molly, using the dishes of Oriza. The four of them stood at East Road, and waited to take out any Wolves who'd come their way. Battle (Spoilers) Four Wolves came charging at them, two of them in the back raises their light-sticks, while the two in the front drew back their fist to throw Sneetches. Pokey and Eamon fired their bah's first, Pokey's Bolt (arrow) misses the head of the Wolf to the right while Eamon's hit the neck of the Wolf's horse at the far left. the house goes wild and crashes into the horse next to him the rider of this horse ends up throwing his sneetch off course making the flying golden-ball unable to lock on to anything. Jamie fires his Bah next, the bolt hits the chest the third wolf but bounces off due to the Wolf's armor. Another sneetch is then throw by one of the Wolfs... and this time it doesn't go off course. It Strikes Eamon in the face causing his head to explode, spraying blood everywhere. The sneetch flies on before quickly turning around and goes after Jamie. Jamie ducks and it flies over his head. Molly who has remained unfazed by her husbands death throws her plate just as Jamie dodges one of the Wolfs light sticks. The dish ends up cutting off the top part of ones of the Wolves heads causing it to fall off Its horse. Molly begins to reach for another dish in her pouch when her arm gets cut off by a light stick. The light stick causes her blouse to catch on fire and she burns to death. The Three remaining run past Jamie and Pokey only to turn around and charge back at them Pokey fires another bolt just as another sneetch hits him in the center of his body, exploding and drenching Jamie again with the remains of his friend. Jamie fires again and the bolt only skims the side of one of the horses. Jamie then ducks avoiding another attack but ends up being hit by horse as it passes him causing Jamie to lose his Bah and sending him into a ditch. The wolves turn around again and pass over the ditch with one throwing a final sneetch to finish Jamie off. The sneetch overs the ditch for awhile, Its prey is just barely outside of the range of its sensors and is unable to target Jamie. it sores away from him continuing its search. When Jamie finally brings him self out of the ditch, the sneetch immediately locks on, flying directly at him, the target goes for the bah of whats left of Pokey and uses it to as a bat and hits the sneetch, sending it harmlessly into the ground as it gets close. With this the battle concludes the last thing Jamie does is examine and taunt the body of the wolf Molly killed before the other wolves can take it away. Category:Events Category:Battles